Eu sempre estarei aqui
by TheVics
Summary: One-Shot.


Eu sempre estarei aqui [one-shot]

Já haviam se passado três meses, desde que ele a ajudara com as injeções para fertilização, depois daqueles dias, nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Cuddy, de início estranhou, o magnífico Doutor Gregory House, vulgo 'sempre que posso, te ferro', não fez nenhum comentário que a machucaria, e simplesmente havia a respeitado? Bom, é complicado entender, mas é do House de quem estamos falando e ele nunca foi normal.

E naquela manhã, ele não estava se sentindo nenhum um pouco normal, estava com um nó na garganta, fazia duas semanas que House havia percebido Cuddy diferente, ela estava mais sorridente, com uma luz maior, e ele a conhecia tempo suficiente pra imaginar todos os motivos que a levariam a ficara assim, e um realmente o assustava, será que ela estaria...? Não, não! Ou sim? Agora ele não sabia mais nada, bem que ele tinha percebido que ela estava ficando mais gostosa... Mas agora é hora de ir pro trabalho, 10:00 da manhã e ele ainda estava em casa.

10:55 - PPTH

Ele chegou e foi em direção à clínica, não queria nenhum caso novo, hoje estava afim de irritar a Dean, então sem nem pensar foi direto para o escritório dela, e pelo horário ela deveria estar em reunião e ele faria mais uma de suas entradas magníficas. Chegando lá, ignorou Brenda e foi direto pra porta, mas na hora de abrir...

- Por que essa porta está fechada? – House perguntou pra Brenda

- A Doutora Cuddy não veio trabalhar hoje, e nem ligou para avisar nada...

- Como assim? Cadê a Cuddy?

- Não sei Doutor, ela avisaria se tivesse algum compromisso, mas eu já tive de desmarcar duas reuniões hoje porque ela não está aqui, e nem atende telefone nenhum... – House nem esperou Brenda terminar, tinha algo estranho acontecendo e ele precisava saber o que era.

House não pensou duas, correu para sala de Wilson e entrou sem bater.

- Você sabe onde ela tá? – House perguntou sério, sem deboche algum.

- Ela...

- A Cuddy idiota, ela sumiu – House estava ficando nervoso – já ligaram na casa dela, no celular, ela perdeu duas reuniões e ninguém sabe onde essa mulher se meteu.

- Calma House – Wilson pediu – Ela deve ter perdido a hora, o celular descarregou sei lá, ou vai ver ela nem dormir em casa – Pronto, antes era preocupação, agora era ciúmes que House sentia, e novamente ele saiu em disparada, não iria perguntar nada pra ninguém, iria direto na casa dela.

_-Casa de Cuddy 12:46-  
_  
House parou na porta da casa dela, o carro estava na garagem, o jornal na porta, nada de diferente, tudo muito estranho, ele logo pegou a chave que fica em baixo do vaso e vai entrando na residência. A sala estava escura, o silencia reinava no local, ele então vai até a cozinha, varanda, banheiro e nada, então resolve subir as escadas, checou no quarto de hospedes e nada, nem sinal de alguém ali, e então House escutou alguém gemer, seu coração foi na boca nessa hora, ele foi um pouco mais rápido e quando abriu a porta do quarto dela, desejou não ter feito isso, o quarto estava apenas iluminado pela luz da janela, e a luz focava bem no que tinha na cama, sangue.

Uma mancha consideravelmente grande de sangue, os lençóis bagunçados, e mais um gemido é ouvido, e então House identifica, não é alguém gemendo e sim chorando, ela olha pro canto do quarto e a vê, ela estava encolhida, ainda com um pijama sujo de sangue, abraçando as pernas.

Ela chorava baixinho, como não tivesse mais forças para tal, e enquanto chorava balbucia algumas coisas, House não conseguia identificar o que era, mas não importava, correu até ela e se abaixou a abraçando, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas um senso de proteção cresceu em seu peito e ele precisava protegê-la, e enquanto ele a apertava em um abraço protetor conseguiu entender o que ela falava ''_... meu bebê, eu perdi meu bebê..._''

E então tudo fez sentido pra ele, o atraso, o sumiço, o sangue, e ela nesse estado, House percebeu que Cuddy havia sofrido um aborto, e sentiu-se um inútil por não poder ter feito nada, agora ela estava ali, em seu braços chorando e sofrendo sem pudor algum, afinal ela nem o olhou ainda, só se deixou levar pelo abraço.

- Shh... eu estou aqui agora – ele falava enquanto a abraçava mais forte – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Meu bebê – ela conseguiu falar com mais clareza – eu perdi meu bebê – e voltou a chorar. House não sabia como agir em um momento desses, então ele simplesmente ficou ali com ela, quase uma hora depois, ela havia parado de chorar, porém ainda estava encolhida no abraço dele, olhando para a mancha em seu colchão. House, percebendo que ela havia se acalmado falou:

- Vamos levantar, você precisa de um banho – ele estava falando com a maior calma e carinho do mundo, nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha essa habilidade – vem comigo, eu te ajudo – mas ela não levantava, parecia que havia perdido todas as suas forças – Vamos, Lisa, você precisa vir comigo, levante – e assim ela fez, e pela primeira vez ela o olhou nos olhos, eles estavam em pé, um de frente paro outro no meio do quarto dela, e então mais uma vez ela começou a chorar,

House a abraçou e agora ela estava com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito.

- Vem, eu vou te levar para o banheiro – House começou a guiá-la para o banheiro, Lisa não se pronunciava, aceitava todos os movimentos que House a indicava, estava sem forças e não conseguia nem pensar sozinha, a felicidade das semanas anteriores tinha sumido, agora ela tinha perdido seu bebê, e tudo que fez e sonhou foi em vão.

- Eu vou deixar você aqui, tome um banho, que eu vou preparar algo pra você comer – ele ia virando para sair do banheiro quando sentiu a mão dela segurando a sua. – não! Fica, por favor... - ele então acenou com a cabeça e ligou as torneiras da banheira, e sem nenhum pudor ele a ajudou a tirar as peças de roupa e ir para o banho, lá ela ficou, eles ficaram, se olhando, ela precisando de consolo e ele tentando consolá-la.

Quando ela já parecia mais relaxada, ele se levantou e foi para o quarto, precisava arrumar tudo ali, tirou os lençóis da cama, virou o colchão, ele sabia que ela compraria outro, mas agora vira-lo era a melhor solução, arrumou tudo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi para a cozinha preparou algo para ela comer e subiu para o quarto, chegando lá, deixou a bandeja de café em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro, ela estava na mesma posição que ele tinha a deixado.

Ele então a ajudou a terminar o banho e se trocar, tudo isso com tanta intimidade que era de se estranhar, quando ela chegou no quarto, viu que ele havia arrumado tudo e feito algo para comer. Não tinha mais vestígio de sangue nem de tristeza, só um vazio ali, mas ela ainda estava devastada, e quando achou que ia sucumbir e se afogar em lágrimas novamente, sentiu uma mão quente em suas costas que a guiou até a cama, fazendo-a sentar e logo depois deitar, eles não falavam nada, só se olhavam, era algo grande que acontecia ali, não era conflito, não era conversa, não era discussão, nem consolo, muito menos pena. Era sentimento, eles se comunicavam com o olhar, ela pedia socorro e ele estava lá por ela, era simples assim.

House a ajudou a comer e depois de deixar a bandeja de lado, resolveu sair, era melhor, ela precisava pensar, então quando estava levantado, novamente sentiu a mão dela o segurando

- Não vai embora! – ela disse abrindo espaço para ele em baixo do edredom – por favor!

- Ok – e então ele tirou os sapatos e se deitou do lado dela na cama, era estranho, mas não ruim, ela se acomodou no peito dele e chorou baixinho, ele alternava os carinhos, ora na cabeça, ora nas costas, e algumas vezes no rosto, isso estava mexendo com ele, vê-la tão frágil não era fácil e parecia que cada vez mais ele precisava protegê-la e sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, os lábios se tocaram. Não como um beijo, e sim como um carinho mais íntimo.

- Fica comigo? – ela pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui.

Um beijo selou a promessa, e ela pegou no sono. Ficaram ali, a tarde toda, a noite e a manhã seguinte só Deus sabe o que aconteceria, mas ela sabia que sempre teria alguém para abraçá-la quando mais precisasse.

FIM


End file.
